The Ghost of Rochester 2: Appalachian Spirits
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Sequel to 'The Ghost of Rochester': Rosalie and Emmett return to the Hale Bed and Breakfast were they find out Henry, Rosalie’s friend’s son is a vampire. When they set out to search for him, they find someone else from Emmett’s past.
1. Chapter 1

_Five Years After The Ghost of Rochester_

It was a cold windy night; Carlisle and Esme were completely alone in the house. They were embracing each other with their cold stone bodies together. They had their hands tightly clutch together as the sound of a heavy wind beating against the glass windows. They were alone in the house. They could only hear each other breathing despite the loud thunder from the outside storm. It was a beautiful sound, they were completely fascinated with each other as they heard the pitter patter of hail beating against the roof.

"Do you think the children?" Esme asked looking at the window.

"They'll be fine," Carlisle answered. "Alice and Jasper are in Seattle, Rosalie and Emmett are visiting Edward and Bella."

They began to kiss, Esme than heard a soft sound of leaves crunching through the woods. They stopped for a second; someone was out there, they heard the sound of footsteps in the leaves.

Was it a human? They couldn't smell the temptation of human blood. So, it could not have been a human. Was it a vampire? They couldn't smell the fresh floral scent ether, nor could they smell the wet dog scent. It was strange; this person clearly had no scent, it was as if this mysterious visitor had no body to produce a scent. They heard the soft footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by a harsh tap on the floor that caused pain in their ears.

"Who could be out there?" Esme asked clutching to her husband as they came down to the living room.

"I don't see anybody," Carlisle said as looked out towards the window.

"I can certainly hear them?" Esme said as she came by his side.

"I do, too." Carlisle informed her; listening to the footsteps, coming up the stairs at a soft, slow pattern. A hard knock came across the door with a soft voice calling "Would you, please let me in?"

"Who is it?" Esme asked.

"You know, who I am. Now, let me in." The voice was strangely familiar, but could not be placed. It was a strange voice, with a high-pitched tone that matched perfectly with the soft wind.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked.

"I came to see my daughter. " The voice answered, "I have terrible news. And, can only be told in person."

"Email? Phone?" Carlisle whispered to Esme; as she nodded, confused as well.

"My condition doesn't allow me to use technology," The woman said in a lingering tone.

"May, we ask who you are?" Esme said fearfully. They saw another face come through the door. Lighting struck, they saw the figure instantly that was horrifying. She was a shady white-gray with a large red bloch that covered her head; staining her blond hair as it ran down her frozen face. She was wearing what appeared to be an old prison uniform that was rip and covered with snow, even in the middle of summer. It was only a short second, but the image was so gruesome that anyone could have memorized it. The lighting struck again, and the figure of a woman that they had known as Mrs. Hale appeared in their living room. Becoming the whole elegant woman that would have snubbed them back when they lived in Rochester.

"Mrs. Hale, you can call me Lillian because I would assume you consider me family by now after living with my daughter and son-in-law for so long." Lillian said as her transparent violate eyes peered to them. "It is very nice to see you again, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosalie, Esme wants to talk to you." Bella said as she handed over the phone to Rosalie.

"Can you ask her, what does she want?" Rosalie said coming over from helping Renesmee with her math homework.

"Esme says someone is here to see you." Bella answered. "It sounded urgent."

"Who could it be?" Rosalie asked as she approached Bella.

"I don't know. It sounded as if she was having an argument with someone." Bella answered.

"Why don't you put it on speaker?" Edward suggested. Even to him, this did sound strange.

"Go ahead." Rosalie said sort of curious.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Esme said frustrated. They then, heard a screeching whisper in the background.

"Here! Take the phone, and talk to her." Esme ordered. As she finished, the phone battery died instantly.

"Yes?" Emmett questioned as he came out from the back.

"I think, someone at home; is waiting for us." Rosalie explained.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"We don't know. The phone battery died as soon as Esme handed the phone over to whoever it was." Renesmee replied innocently.

"Oh?" Emmett responded nervously, knowing instantly who it had to be. "I think we got to go, Carlisle and Esme might need us to take care of this…guest."

"Can I go with you?" Renesmee asked. Emmett and Rosalie went blank, looking to Edward for help.

"Well, it's fine with me." Edward answered knowing their thoughts, and being curious himself. "I would, kind of like to see this particular guest too."

"Oh, Alright." Rosalie answered, she was use to her mother's current state. It hadn't come across to her, how her family members would react to the situation yet. "I hope, Jasper is back from Seattle by the time you meet her."

"Why?" Bella asked confused.

"If it is, who I think it is. You're going to need him." Emmett answered. "Trust me, meeting this person for the first time around is kind of stressful. "

"Alright." Bella said, "I guess we can go."

As Rosalie and Emmett made it back, they noticed Alice and Jasper's car in the driveway. They had hunted while they were at Edward and Bella's cottage, and they visited for quite a long time. As Rosalie and Emmett approached the main house, they looked in the window and noticed Lillian's transparent body talking to Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett couldn't help but wonder, how long she had been in their house until she was noticed? They came in; followed by Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. And noticed that Jasper and Alice, was having a conversion with her. It was surprising, how comfortable and comforted by Jasper she was. Emmett couldn't help but notice Lillian's interest in their trip to Huston a few years back; she was nodding as if she knew what they were talking about and responding to their questions.

"Mother?" Rosalie called as Lillian looked over. Rosalie noticed Bella and Edward walking in, neither of them, were taking off their coats. They both stopped staring at Lillian.

"Rosalie, Emmett." Lillian said as she stood up instantly. "Glad to finally see you, I've been having a lovely conversion with Alice and…."

"Jasper." Jasper said seeming very calm, calmer than both Rosalie and Emmett ever expected. Carlisle and Esme didn't seem as calm, but they could tell both of them knew she meant no harm. She was still hard to see in certain lighting, on a rare occasion both Emmett and Rosalie notice a bloodless head wound above her left cheek. Without asking her, they assumed it was the wound that ended her life.

"Yes, they were telling me about a trip to Huston. I heard of something like that before…sounds rather interesting and believable, of course you won't believe some of the reasons my kind have to…stick around. I know why she stayed, glad to see Julia moved on." Lillian said as she looked towards Edward. "Nice to see you again, Edward I heard you got a wife and daughter. You do have a lovely family."

"Thank you." Edward said rather speechless.

"Jasper." Jasper said seeming very calm, calmer than both Rosalie and Emmett ever expected. Carlisle and Esme didn't seem as calm, but they could tell both of them knew she meant no harm. She was still hard to see in certain lighting, on a rare occasion both Emmett and Rosalie notice a bloodless head wound above her left cheek. Without asking her, they assumed it was the wound that ended her life.

"Yes, they were telling me about a trip to Huston. I heard of something like that before…sounds rather interesting and believable, of course you won't believe some of the reasons my kind have to…stick around." Lillian said as she looked towards Edward. "Nice to see you again, Edward I heard you got a wife and daughter. You do have a lovely family."

"Thank you." Edward said rather speechless.

"So, what brings you here?" Emmett asked. Normally she stayed at the inn; it was quite obvious she enjoyed teasing the guest there. "Isn't Ghost Hunters coming to your house?" He knew Frank would not take any part of it.

"Yes." Lillian answered looking over at Carlisle. "But I asked a dear friend of mind to take over."

"You have friends that are…" Bella felt nervous for asking.

"Ghost. Yes and lots of them." Lillian answered. "We get together sometimes. I normally enjoy the encounters, except for this one girl; I met at this party in Italy during the sixties. The ghost was this teenage girl…who is actually from England. She was a triplet, her other two siblings became vampires, and now she's a ghost. Her siblings live in some clock tower over Tuscany.

Anyway, she was haunting this human boy, claiming she was in love with him. And I had to say what the heck. She was supposed to be scaring it, something about her interest was not right. I had to ask her…you know he'll go on with his own life, he can't even see her. I even had this strange hatred for him, because it was not right. He has no reason to stay behind after death. Not to mention she was putting him in danger, she claimed her two siblings would not harm him.

Even though she's dead. They claims to be twins now, instead of triplets. Or the fact with one look her sister would put him in pain…unfortunately, he did have a run-in with her triplets…then she found out about…well all of you. Now she wants her brother and sister to be vegetarians too, so they would stop harming her crushes that never see her." Lillian sighed. Rosalie couldn't help but notice her entire vampire family was looking at her as her mother told the story. Especially when she mention the disapproval of their relationship. "I think she had a crush on you once Edward, she's a playful little ghost, and she likes Alice's clothes. She wants her brother and sister to join your family."

"So how is Frank doing?" Rosalie asked changing the subject.

"We'll talk about it upstairs." Lillian answered quickly. "Do you mind? If I talk to you about something, alone?"

"Not, at all." Emmett answered as they all nodded. The rest of the family watched as Rosalie and Emmett went at vampire speed and Lillian was a bit faster. Most likely for the mere fact she didn't have to waste time opening doors or turning corners avoiding the walls.

"Vera died during her sleep, tonight." Lillian said straight out as Rosalie let out a silent gasp. Vera had lived a full century, which was pretty long for a human. So this death was no way unexpected, but it was still a shock for both of them. Considering now the last human who remembered her was dead, making Rosalie truly immortal.

"How's Frank taking it?" Emmett asked.

"We knew Vera's expiration was coming for weeks. Yet, he sort of wished; she would have stayed behind. At the same time, Frank was hoping she would find peace; but he still wish she could somehow be with him." Lillian shrugged. "I don't blame him, it's a complicated thing. I was like that with Alexander; but I knew once he returned from that trip to Calgary, I knew he was going to go on. Do you remember that night?"

"Yes." Rosalie answered.

1955

I was walking down the street with Alice, we had just moved there. We went to see a movie that day and it was now night. Calgary, however still did have stores open, and the city was still in operation. As we walked down the sidewalk I notice an elderly man staring at me, while he sat on the bench. I figured it was my beauty, but as I approached him it looked like something more.

"It's you." He said as we were about to pass him.

"Excuse me?" Alice stopped; neither of us knew who this man was. But he kept staring at me.

"It's you…." He stopped as if he was about to cry. "I knew you were still alive. Where have you been all this time?"

"Do I know you?" I asked as the man nodded.

"Yes…" He said coming towards me. "You changed, but I knew I would recognize you anywhere. You don't know how much I have suffered since you left."

"Are you alright?" Alice asked wondering if this man needed to go to the hospital. He had to be an extremely poor, dirty, and bum. He was also very skinny, and had a grey beard. It was obvious this man had suffered a great deal. Her heart went out to him.

"Here, you go sir." I took out some money and gave it to him.

"I don't need this." He said handing it back, "I lost too much to find any importance in it. Since you been gone I had lost my wife to injustice, and I had to sit through two twenty-one gun shots…. now that I see you, I can have some peace."

"How do I know you?" I asked as a painful frown came across the man's face.

"That doesn't matter, anymore." He said.

The man left after that, Alice and I stared as the poor man disappeared into the crowd, wondering how he knew them.

~X~

"That must have been him," Rosalie realized with guilt. "What happened after?"

"He came home." Lillian answered. "The house was not in the best condition, so Frank came and offered his services for free. He was lonely so Vera started come and visit him with her children. Vera and Frank took care of him until he died two years later. It was surprise to them; when they found out, they inherited the house."

"Do you want us to do anything?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Lillian answered. "I want you to come to the funeral. See if you can try to cheer up Frank, because he is really getting on my nerves. I left my one English friend; to comfort him assuming he used to deal with these kind of things when he was alive. But now all he is interested in is freighting the guest like most ghost, which is ironic considering..." Lillian looked at a picture of Carlisle, and Esme from their wedding. "His relations."

"Alright, then we'll get packed." Emmett said as he grabbed the suitcase. "Our room isn't reserve this weekend, is it?"

"Don't worry about it." Lillian answered.

"But?" Rosalie questioned.

"If it's full, I can clear a room." Lillian said confidently.

"Alright, thank you." Rosalie said.

"Meet you there." Lillian said and vanished quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cold and stormy night in the middle of May. Rosalie and Emmett strolled into the Hale's Garden Bed and Breakfast with the sound of thunder luring through the air. Normally, it was customary to make reservations in advance at such a popular place. However, they were told by a 'source' that there would be an opening for tonight. Emmett walked up to Joseph, the new assistant manager, who was busy at the front desk.

"Excuse me, but my wife and I are traveling and were wondering if you have a room available."

"Sorry, sir I believe we are booked," Joseph explained in a professional manner.

"Can you double check?" Emmett asked.

"I am pretty sure we are booked. I believe there is a place in the next town that may have room, I'll get you a map to it." Joseph explained, he went off to the back room; as a large man in a suit, with a crooked tie and rustled hair came rushing down the stairs. He raced to the desk and started slamming his sweaty palm on the desk bell.

"May, I help you sir?" Joseph said, quickly coming out from the back room.

"I've got to get out of here!" The guest explained in a heist.

"Rosalie, I believe mother's home." Emmett whispered, Rosalie smiled agreeing with his statement.

"Is there something wrong with your room?" Joseph asked in a professional manner.

"Nothing…everything, I can't stand a moment longer in this place, or I swear…I'll lose my sanity." The man explained rather quickly.

"But sir you already paid, and we don't give refunds." Joseph explained.

"I don't care, it's only three hundred dollars." The man snapped, as he handed in the keys and left before Joseph picked it up. Emmett and Rosalie almost swore the human could out beat a vampire as he rushed to his car.

"I guess there is an opening," Rosalie said as she put the suitcases on the sofa, while Emmett went to check in. She then peeled her drenched coat off her marble skin, when a cold presence entered the room, as the feeling of being watched crept over her. She glanced above her and saw a man with a fading presence; walk through the closed down dining room, dressed like he was in a Shakespeare play come up to the sofa and through a small hand bag on the floor.

"Thomas," Frank's voice came across the room as the man faded into his ghostly self. "What are you doing? You know she's home, you don't have to 'cover' for her anymore?"

"That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun, and besides isn't that one of her things….the sofa?" Thomas asked. "I have to say, it is very clever."

"Hello, Rosalie nice to see you again," Frank greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Frank. Sorry about your wife." Rosalie said rather sadly.

"She lived a century, and moved on." Frank shrugged. "At least she lived a good life."

"Yes, she did." Rosalie nodded with agreement.

"Rosalie," Thomas greeted. "Nice to finally meet you, I was hoping one of you would see me."

"We were too," Rosalie said as her lips shifted a polite grin towards the man; wondering who could he be, and what made him want to help, her mother after her death. He had this aurora of prestige, being in charge of the home her mother had haunted.

"So, how is your family doing?" Thomas asked. "Esme is great isn't she; I swear if I had a daughter in my life, she would have to be like her."

"Yes. She is great," Rosalie nodded wondering how he knew Esme. "We are all doing well."

It was then, that Emmett came back up with a key. Wondering who were these deadly faces that were still among the living.

"Emmett, this is another ghost. His name is Thomas," Rosalie started.

"I actually haunt the ruins of a church in London, but I am here on business." He said with poise, as if he were monitoring the situation.

"So, what part of London are you from?" Emmett asked the man curiously. Wondering what time in history, he came from as well. The man just stared at him, startled by the question.

"Should you not have already been informed?" Thomas asked as Lillian came down stairs.

"Thomas, I see you met my daughter and son-in-law." Lillian said, with a sleek smiled.

"And I see you finally returned, did you take care of things upstairs?" Thomas asked. "Before you came down here."

"Yes, I made sure a room was available." Lillian said, rather proudly. Rosalie wondered why her mother was following his orders closely.

"Did you calm things down, too?" Frank asked as he headed to the desk.

"Calm down what?" Emmett asked, coming to meet Rosalie.

"So, did anything happen while I was gone?" Lillian asked ignoring the question.

"Thomas drove the new waitress to quitting." Frank answered.

"I thought I was breaking her in, since the place is haunted." Thomas shrugged looking towards Frank. "Not like you were going to do it."

"My family runs, this place!" Frank pointed out.

"And, we ghost gives it the attention it needs." Thomas remained. "We inspire the living, for example this one time in the eighteen hundreds. I don't keep track of the years. Anyway, some kind of writer was staying at my house. I think it was around Christmas or something, when he just happened to be coming up to his door, as I was going through the same door. And he saw my face. He was astonished when he saw me, and wrote some kind of Christmas book about it, got a lot of attention."

"I heard we had a few visitors," Lillian interrupted, changing the subject.

"Yes, it was just Galenos," Thomas answered, addressing her the way one dresses an associate, equal, but one in charge.

"Oh, and how are the clock tower ghosts…still having a good time?" Lillian asked, ignoring her daughter in the room. She wasn't use to being seen.

"They normally do," Thomas said. "Nicest people…if you are dead, I don't know how the vampires there are doing. I swear that place is infested with them." He then looked towards Rosalie and Emmett. "No offense, most of them have some kind of relative there."

"Isn't your son a vampire?" Emmett asked, looking towards Lillian. "She mentioned something like that."

"Yes, and I believe you of all people, should be pretty well aware of that fact." Thomas said rather slowly.

"So, why was Galenos here?" Lillian asked changing the subject.

"He was on his way to Chicago, apparently Emily left with Agape. So he went to get Corinna from the museum." Thomas answered. "If only people would get the reason, they went to the museum in the first place, is to get away from the business. Their family member Aro is conducting."

"Is it something we need to worry about?" Lillian asked.

"You don't have to worry about anything." Frank explained. "Considering, its in Chicago."

"I have a base there. So it is of both our concern." Thomas replied.

"Well no, if they mind their own business." Thomas answered. "I think the Volturi tower ghost were relived. Now, if Emily's sister sees them, they don't have to pretend to be in pain; to amuse her."

"Someone should just say, I am a ghost, I can't feel pain. Would you please leave, your sister has annoyed your creators relatives into leaving." Lillian went on. "Instead they just make fun of her sister, and brother, which is why she got tired of them. I am surprised Agape went with her, a cute little blond girl…never leaves her father." Lillian rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Galenos thinks they may have gone to Corinna." Thomas went on. "Who, has moved to Chicago, after I promised her that one alliance."

"I can't stand that girl," Frank sighed. "She has this cousin who she was very close too, well now he is a vampire…we say several times just because he can read your every thought doesn't mean he is any more important than the rest of the vampires."

"She doesn't think that," Thomas corrected. "She knows her cousin most likely does have little to no status in the vampire world, she just doesn't like the other ghosts putting him down all the time, because they do."

"Emmett, I think we should go to our room." Rosalie suggested as Emmett nodded with agreement, both were lost in the conversion. That was when a middle age woman walked in with her bags.

"Excuse me sir," She said coming up to Frank, "But do you know who I check in with."

"I can actually take care of that for you," Frank smiled. "But the computer is down, so I will have to check you in by hand."

"Don't mention the computer is down because you touched it," Thomas said as Frank checked the guest in, than looked towards Rosalie and Emmett. "At least I am honest, when I go to my old church and people see me 'all dressed up' they ask me what I am doing there. I simply explain I used to be the pastor, then they ask why I am no longer the pastor…I say the truth, because I'm dead. Good explanation, don't you think?"

"I guess," Rosalie answered as Emmett notice the strange scar around his neck, and in a strange way he sort of reminded them of Carlisle, even though they had completely opposite personalities. "Will be attending to the upstairs?"

"Yes," Emmett said as he grabbed the luggage; started heading up to the second floor, and walked through the hall.

They strolled the halls a slight chill coming towards them, followed by a fearful streak and steps running from them followed by forces between them.

Another figure appeared before them, it was another ghost of a girl….who appeared to be around fifteen with a black jean mini skirt, and a light blue tank-top along with frizzy blond hair that had a blue streak on the right side. She seemed to be terrified of them, as they walked down the hall. She was in pure panic, so naturally their hearts went out to her.

"Lillian, help!" She screeched as a slight wind blew, followed by Lillian appearing next to her.

"Tracy, I thought you were going to be in the garden. It seems to be the place, you normally go to when they come." Lillian said comforting her.

"Who is this?" Rosalie asked as the girl quickly hid behind her mother in complete fear of them.

"Thomas," Lillian yelled as he showed up in half a second later, trying to help get Tracy off of Lillian as she clung to her.

"She fears them?" Thomas questioned, looking towards Lillian who nodded. As if he ordered something from her, "I thought I told you to keep her out of their view. I let it slide when you appeared to your daughter, but you should have taken care of this better." He said in a lecturing manner.

"I tried! I thought she would flee when they came up stairs," Lillian said frustrated. "Normally when they come she stays in the garden, keeping a distance."

"Tracy, calm down. You should be viewing these people as your siblings, considering the relations' you built here." Frank said rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed with the girl.

"I thought, she would be leaving the same time they came up." Lillian pointed out. "I encourage her to avoid them as much as possible."

"Well, you should have made sure, considering she is terrified of them." Frank argued with her.

"Why is she terrified of us?" Rosalie asked offended by this. Tracy girl was clinging to the ghost of her mother for protection against her and Emmett.

"That is none of your concern. She should not be here." Thomas nudge. "Get her out of here. And, let Rosalie and Emmett handle themselves."

Lillian, obeying Thomas picked up Tracy and tried to leave. "I ran into your kind before!" Tracy screamed in angry sobs as Lillian tried to pull her into a random room. "Once, when I was alive. I wasn't afterwards. You are nothing but thieves, thieves who go around stealing people's blood."

"Tracy, for goodness sakes. Not all vampires are like that!" Thomas said annoyed her. "My son is a vampire, and he is very compassionate."

"He is?" Tracy asked as Lillian still held onto her. Emmett couldn't help but wonder, Lillian seemed in charge of the other ghost in this Bed and Breakfast, yet this ghost, Thomas, was higher.

"Yes. He is actually a doctor," Thomas smiled as Rosalie and Emmett stopped with shock. "And I believe he is the one who saved them, right?"

"Yes," Lillian answered. "Come on, girl, I'll get you out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

"How long has she lived here?" Rosalie asked Frank, who was coming into her room as Lillian, and Thomas led Tracy downstairs.

"She has never lived here, but she has been haunting this place for about twenty five years." Frank explained. "She was a guest here, spending the weekend with a few friends, I believe she was down by the river when she came across him." Frank said sadly. "She was alone for only a brief second, star gazing when he struck her. She was sort of well, let's just say when she was alive she had a reputation for not upholding the law and her parents assumed she was, well not herself and decided to go swimming and drowned. I was watching, when I saw her come up from the water completely dry as the vampire disposed of her body. She was helpless, and Lillian saw her feeling sorry for her offered her a place to stay. Her parents stayed in room 15 when they were searching for her, it surprised me she didn't disturb them. Just waited beside her until they found her body, when the police came to that conclusion she stayed behind. She normally haunts the garden, well except for when you are around than she just hides, and scares the cooks, the grounds keepers are use to her by now."

"I see," Rosalie nodded. "What about?"

"Thomas, you mean you have never seen him around before?" Frank asked confused. "He visits pretty often, he says no one ever notices him, and he keeps it that way."

"He's right about that, but what exactly does he do?" Emmett asked out of curiosity.

"Since you first came here have you ever wondered why nothing….. paranormal has ever happened to your family?" Frank asked with a smile.

"No," Rosalie answered.

"It is because of him," Frank pointed out. "He wants to make sure your family can live normally as possible so he makes sure none of our kind haunts you. Now, if I were you I would keep a low profile about Lillian's run-in with Carlisle and Esme, because he's sort of protective of them."

"Frank, out of curiosity, where has Henry been?" Rosalie asked realizing out of all the members of the Carpenter family she has not seen him, or even heard him mention for that matter.

"I am going downstairs, and make sure Thomas doesn't freak out any guest coming for the funeral." Frank said, refusing to answer the question.

AFTER THE FUNERAL

Rosalie and Emmett came back to the inn, were the wake was being hosted, not wanting to cause too much attention and being asked the reason for the attendance. They went straight to the second floor were they planned to pack and head home. The first thing Rosalie noticed was an icy cold chill coming from the window followed by a crack of the door opening from her brother's room. Rosalie couldn't help but roll her eyes with exultation it was another ghost, she watched as it walked out the door than wondered if it wasn't a ghost. Something about this girl seem strangely familiar as she opened the door. It shocked Rosalie on who it was, it was a tiny girl she would recognize anywhere-a girl well known through the vampire world. She had trimmed short flaky brown short hair and an angelic face. Rosalie than took a closer look, it was a ghost that had similar features to a very well known and feared vampire. Rosalie could tell she was still a ghost though. She was wearing old fashioned clothes similar to Thomas except a lot more raggedy, and she was completely covered with dusty slit that made a puff cloud beside her. She had to be around the age of twelve she turned and looked towards them, sadly- almost guiltily. She ignored Rosalie, probably assuming Rosalie didn't see her, she than grabbed the hand of a tiny fair haired ghost of a female toddler with beautiful ancient clothes and a face covered in scars. The two girls than disappeared, remaining anonymous.

"What's your problem?" Rosalie heard Thomas's voice coming from behind her. "They aren't going to harm you, you are already dead for crying out loud. Now you just tell her?" Rosalie turned to see Thomas standing next to Tracy whose wild, gruesome features stared at her, it was hard to describe she was clearly angry, at the same time deeply afraid.

"Lillian is looking for you, she's in the garden." Tracy said in a rather annoyed voice, making Rosalie wonder if she was a jealous of her. "She wants Emmett to come, too. She thinks it's important."

"It is important," Thomas corrected. "Now, see that wasn't too bad. Do you know how to get to it without passing the wake?"

"Yes, of course I do," Rosalie answered.

"She grew up here, remember," Frank pointed out appearing instantly.

"I forgot that's all," Thomas shrugged as Tracy started to wandered away then was stopped by Thomas grabbing her and forcing her to come with them.

"Out of curiosity why is he here?" Emmett asked Frank as Thomas trapped Tracy in his arms while Rosalie went to the end of the hall to a door that said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' they went right through to the winding stairs were Rosalie used to go down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Thomas, well him and Lillian have a lot in common, and its just not your relations." Frank then went over to whisper to them. "They both weren't all there when they died."

"I heard that," Thomas commented. "And its not really our fault, Lillian started to suffer the same thing I did, she didn't think of vampires and well before the journal, this one here burned she let her imagination get to her. It wouldn't of happened if you contacted her, or at least write a letter informing what happen and not think one would condemn their own flesh, my gosh do you know how crazy one can go when the only person they ever really cared about evaporates into thin air?"

Rosalie knew Lillian had a husband and two sons she cared for just as much as her mother did for her, which made both of them wonder if Thomas was lecturing her and Emmett or lecturing Carlisle ether way she didn't think much of it. She was too curios to Frank's reaction, something was strange about his impatiens for Thomas, as if Thomas didn't fully understand. Something else was strange for the way he cared for Tracy and did not in any way force her to be around them. They watched as the three ghosts led them to the kitchen that surprisingly was the same shape and set up with different cabinets and tiling, and updated appliances. Rosalie also notice the simple screen door was replaced with a larger glass sliding door that Thomas, Frank and Tracy went through without a problem. Than Frank came back and unlocked it for Rosalie and Emmett to go through. Rosalie came out to see Lillian sitting on an new chair with Tracy clinging behind her for protection. Rosalie found that almost insulting, not to mention the fact Lillian allowed Tracy to run wild with uncombed hair, wearing raggedy clothes. Ghost did have some control over their appearances, Lillian, and Frank seemed to be neatly kept, Thomas also seemed to keep himself rather strong even those Carlisle described his father as weak looking when he last saw him. So there truly was no excuse for letting Tracy looking like the swamp thing.

"I'm going to see my family real quick," Frank said. "Tracy, do you want to go with me?"

"She needs to get over this," Thomas pointed out to Frank. "They are vampires nothing to fear."

"Easy for you to say, look at yours compared to mine." Frank hissed to Thomas while he shrugged. Tracy of course took the option of going with Frank.

"What is her problem?" Rosalie asked.

"She's a little traumatized," Lillian shrugged.

"Vampires kill a lot of people, do all victims act like that?" Emmett asked.

"Depends," Thomas answered. "Most of them are rather angry, some just pass on."

"We are not here to talk about that those, we are here to talk about Frank." Lillian explained. "He is driving me crazy, and I think the best thing for him is…."

"If he just gets over what happened to Henry," Thomas shrugged.

"What did happened to Henry?" Rosalie asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about that," Thomas pointed out. "You may want to sit down, even those I don't think it's a very big deal."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Rosalie, Henry is a vampire," Lillian said rather slowly. "He was changed when he was in his early twenties I think, his family thinks he abandoned his child, but the truth was he had no choice. I don't know the whole story, Frank disowned him and didn't find out what happened until he died."

"Where is he?" Rosalie asked shocked, that sweet curly haired boy was running around with red eyes and white stone skin.

"He's somewhere in the Appalachia's," Thomas answered. "Nomad, doesn't talk to anyone, he's kind of like my one son's childhood friend, Alistair, just loathes in the caves with pity."

"We want you to find him." Lillian said straightly. "Befriend him, make him like you, that might calm Frank down…..think of it as a last request from me."

"Lillian, I think the time for last request has passed," Thomas pointed out.

"Just an idea," Lillian shrugged. "Alright, think of it as a last request from Vera, she always wanted her son to be safe."

"Where did he last hunt?" Rosalie asked concerned as Lillian and Thomas glanced at each other, she truly was going to do it..

"I think it was near Gatlinburg, some hiker Frank had to deal with," Lillian explained. "Anyway, the 'murder' is still hot off the press so that might mean he is still around there."

"We'll do it," Rosalie said firmly looking at Emmett. "For Vera." They nodded.

"Yes, I'm from that town, so it shouldn't be much of a problem going around the trails." Emmett agreed.

"Good, make sure you call Carlisle and Esme to tell them what is going on," Thomas said rather firmly. "I am heading that way myself, Galenos said he thinks that's where the two girls might be headed."  
"Who are these girls?" Rosalie finally asked become tired of hearing about them.

"These two Italian ghost, well their not really Italian, one's Scottish, and the other is Greek. They just live in Italy with their vampire relatives, Emily the Scottish one looks a lot like her sister and if they see her they might mistake her and have the wrong reaction. If Agape is still roaming with her, than it may turn out very badly because as playful as she is, the girl has freighting looks." Thomas said worried.

"These two Italian ghost, well their not really Italian, one's Scottish, and the other is Greek. They just live in Italy with their vampire relatives, Emily the Scottish one looks a lot like her sister, if they see her they might mistake her and have the wrong reaction. If Agape is still roaming with her, than it may turn out very badly because as playful as she is, the girl has very frightening looks." Thomas said worried.

"Can you give us more detail please?" Rosalie asked.

"Emily was jailed with her siblings when some village was accusing the three of witchcraft, I don't know the other two names anyway, she didn't have very healthy lungs and the dust was too much for her so she died before joining them at the stake. While instead of being burn the other two became vampires. She loves her siblings so she decided to stay with them, she loves them very much but they make her sad the other ghost just ignore her and I guess the other day she left." Lillian sighed, she clearly did not like this girl because of her constant empathy.

"They are probably heading to Corinna, she is the cousin of the vampire who turned them. She does not live in the tower because the other ghost were continuing blaming her for their relatives behavior. She might head to her first, but they sort of hate each other so who knows if she did. Anyway, Emily will always travel with her sister and somehow she discovered your family and wants both her brother and sister to be a part of it, even those that is impossible. She feels helpless and can't forced anything on them, unlike the other ghost who are just sticking around having a good old time." Thomas went on. "I don't know Agape's story, all I know is that her death was violent and she has a father that lives with Emily's siblings, and she appears to him often which causes him to think constantly of her loss making him very cold hearted, almost curl. I think that's why Emily took her."

"Are these ghost on their way there?" Emmett asked concerned.

"I don't know, but I am going to make sure they stay away, even if I have to drag them there." Thomas sounded very certain.

"Thank you for agreeing to find Henry," Lillian smiled. "Be very careful though."

"I will," Rosalie nodded towards Emmett, they knew what was next.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think the town would have a newspaper or something about it?" Rosalie asked as Emmett got out of the shower.

"I don't know, it was pretty small when I lived there, we got a paper once a week and it was normally about the high school football team or the elementary school pageant." Emmett explained, but Rosalie already knew that.

She wanted to type something else she was curious about but she was unsure if this would be the right place to research it. She thought for a moment, she didn't feel anything cold nor did she feel like she was being watched.

She hooked the internet cable to the plug and hooked it up to her laptop. She reminded herself where each of the ghost where, Thomas left early this morning they weren't told where. Vera hired a new cook, and her mother was making sure she got broke into the place. Frank was making sure the new cook didn't quiet because of Lillian. Tracy wouldn't dare be with vampires alone.

Now would be the perfect time to type 'Tracy Goodman IN Rochester'.

It was just out of curiosity, but the headlines revealed some interesting things about the ghost of the young teen who clung to Rosalie's mother. It was a recent article _'Goodman Family Creates a Teen Drug Awareness in Memory of Daughter_' the article stated how Tracy skipped school, and often engaged in partying, underage drinking and illegal drugs. She was a run away, not a guest, Rosalie now wanted to know why she was in the garden that late at night, who was she looking for. It did however make sense she was the perfect prey for a vampire. She had heard her nomad friends talk about keeping it sealed by going after humans who had such reputations.

Rosalie wondered why a girl who treated her family with such disrespect in life would listen to a woman who felt a need to control her children's every move in her life. Rosalie remained wondering until she started to feel a slight chill. She quickly pressed the X not knowing how to explained than heard a very high pitch squeal with tiny patting hands as she felt the mattress move up and down.

Rosalie turned around to see the child ghost she saw in her hall. She was an adorable ghost, despite her horrible wounds, she was adorable. She had to be around the age of three, almost four with white blond hair and tan skin, she left a bit of mist when she jumped.

She smiled when she saw Rosalie and started talking in what sounded like Latin but she didn't live long enough to get the sounds right. She kept saying something and pointing to the lap top. Rosalie changed the picture, the girl clapped again in amazement. She felt her heart ache over the adoration in the child's eyes as the girl started pulling on Rosalie's sleeve for her to sit down. She than felt an icy chill coming through her body as the ancient dressed toddler crawled on Rosalie's lap and pointed to the lab top to gave Rosalie sympathetic puppy like eyes and put her hands together repeating the same word over and over. Rosalie got the hint, she went to her Kodak save and put up a slide show of pictures, then turned the volume down so the music wouldn't frighten her little friend.

The girl sat patiently and watched with amazement. She clapped each and every time the picture changed. She notice a few things, she would point out Carlisle and shake her head saying something to Rosalie. She laughed at Bella for some reason, and smile at Rosalie saying something as she nodded. She also seemed to say something about Edward, and nodded at Esme. She didn't say much about Alice or Jasper those. The girl did recognized her and Emmett. She would manly clap at the scenery pictures, it was when a picture of Renesmee came up the girl was really trying to talk to Rosalie. The girl really squealed. She instantly jumped off Rosalie's lap and stood in the center, acted as if she was putting her arm around someone and started shouting, "abbas, abbas" she smiled than made a sad face and put her arms up to her neck. "Abbas," She said sadly, the girl than faded away.

Rosalie shrugged, a little too aware of the supernatural. She pulled up Google, and typed in the town, Gatlinburg Tennessee to get some information on where Henry could be.

She didn't find out much, she did find some information on his last feeding. It was a man in the trails, his body was found deep in the woods, the cause of death is unknown. Rosalie set a map on the location to figure out where he was from there when Emmett came out of the shower.

"What are you up too?" Emmett asked as he came out.

"Trying to figure out where he could be." Rosalie answered bringing up a map. "There is a national park there, with caves and such."

"Could be anywhere," Emmett said looking at the screen. "Perhaps we should rent a cabin or something when we get there."

"We have to get there and see," She sighed putting away her lab top. "Have you called them?" Rosalie asked looking over.

"No, getting ready too," Emmett said as he flipped open his cell.

"You mean you haven't called them yet?" Lillian asked appearing out of nowhere as usual.

"No," Rosalie answered as she finished packing. "Emmett is getting ready to tell them."

"Not everything those," Lillian asked worried.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked noticing the ghost's concerned.

"Thomas wasn't here on a friendly visit, he mentioned that." Lillian warned. "Emmett."

"Yes," He came out with the phone, realizing why he wasn't getting any reception.

"What do you plan to tell Carlisle and Esme?" Lillian asked concerned.

"We are going to the Appalachians for awhile," Emmett answered. "Do you not want us to mention…."

"What is possibly dangerous with these ghost children?" Rosalie asked not mentioning she seen the children, and thought of them as relatively harmless.

"Oh, they aren't dangerous in either way shape or form, it's just that…" Lillian was trying to describe it. "If you see them, and show them comfort, they won't leave you alone."

"What?" Emmett asked confused as Rosalie remained silent.

"The little one, Agapa, she doesn't leave those she haunts, well if they comfort her…..people….humans have gone crazy because of her. She doesn't mean to do it, she just does." Lillian explained. "The other one, she just has a way of making people sad. She can make people feel an unbelievable sadness, I've seen it work with some of her sibling's victims. She's harmless too, and somehow everyone she haunts ends up dead."

"And they are heading to our family?" Emmett asked as Rosalie remained speechless.

"Yes," Lillian answered. "Don't mentioned that, but yes, they are heading there. Thomas is worried Esme might see Agapa, and Emily may accidently have her presence appear. Don't worry those, you got others."

"Others?" Rosalie asked looking towards them.

"Pack lightly," Lillian said as she disappeared, Rosalie couldn't help but wonder if she would be seeing more of her mother on this the trip, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be seeing Tracy considering the last five years Rosalie has visited her old home this is the first trip she has seen the girl. She was a little surprised that nor Frank or Lillian had mentioned her, but she never mentioned Thomas either. So both of them could help but wonder how many ghost that surrounded their vampire family. One thing was for sure, they were on a strange adventure, so they planned to road trip their way there.

"Did you call them?" Rosalie asked noticing Emmett.

"Explaining right now, they want to make sure we aren't looking for dead people." Emmett explained as Rosalie took the phone.

"Rosalie," Esme said relived. "Do you mind explaining to me what's going on?"

"Oh, Emmett and I are going to go down to Tennessee," Rosalie answered. "My Mom wants us to find someone."

"Is this person…." Esme started lost with words as she let out a gulp. "Of her kind."

"No, this person is a vampire," Rosalie answered. "Remember my friend's son Henry."

"Yes," Esme nodded.

"He's a vampire, Emmett and I are going to find him." Rosalie explained casually. "To bring Frank comfort."

"Frank?" Esme said unsure.

"Vera's husband, remember?" Rosalie asked not use to bringing up people from her human life.

"Yes," Esme let out a sign and questioned very slowly. "Is…he….still….there?"

"Yes," Rosalie answered a little too casual. "Emmett and I are going to find Henry, and show him our lifestyle to help him at ease."

"Well, it sounds like the right thing to do." Esme said trying to think of the next words.

"You should tell her about her cousin." Tracy said intruding the room as if it was her own.

"Tracy," Frank came following her. "Didn't Lillian tell you to mind your own business with ghost affairs?"

"What cousin?" Emmett asked confused.

"The one she stayed with after she le…." Tracy trailed off when Lillian came in through the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Lillian asked looking directly at Tracy.

"I'm telling them how Kayla is expecting their first." Tracy lied quickly. "You know she was talking to Esme."

"So, Thomas asked her to do that," Lillian reminded as Tracy nodded silently gave Rosalie and Emmett a trembling look and hid between Lillian and Frank

"Where did he go?" Emmett asked.

"He's going to find the two girls before they reach your family, don't worry this ghost at this resort in Huston agreed to protect the family. And she has reinforcements, she is able to use this guilt on these Mexican ghost into helping out. They asylum ghost are there too, even those she doesn't get along with them. Thomas sent someone else to Colorado because the ski resort ghost hates him, and the Chicago are not to fawned of him ether."

"Didn't he mention a Corinna?" Rosalie asked shaking her head to get rid of the curiosity.

"Yes, he knows they are not going to her, she mentioned Edward saw her when he was a human." Lillian shrugged. "Anyway, she has a better chance of talking to him than Thomas. He asked me to stay here, in case they show up."

"Don't talk to ghost you don't know," Frank said sternly as Rosalie nodded not reveling anything.

"We won't," Emmett said not knowing Rosalie had talked to another ghost.

"Good," Lillian smiled as Tracy looked from behind her and disappeared. They both wondered if she really left the room. Since nether Frank or Lillian seemed to notice the girl's presence they assumed she left the room and hopefully not bother them the fifteen minutes until check out time. "Rosalie, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure, I can get the bags packed." Emmett answered as Frank gave her a strange look and left.

"Yes," Rosalie asked, noticing some worry in the woman's ghostly transparent eyes.

"I have to warn you, about Emmett." Lillian said instantly.

"What about him?" Rosalie asked worried.

"Well, there are some things he left there," Lillian explained. "He left unfinished….and there is someone, you need to look out for."

"Those girls," Rosalie answered, still having a hard time understanding the problem.

"No, someone else," Lillian explained. "I tried to explain why you saved him but…he never understood."

"Who?" Rosalie asked unsure.

"Just be careful where you go, and don't give into anything strange." Lillian warned and disappeared.

~X~

Emmett was out in the car waiting, when Lillian appeared in the window, and disappeared. That was the signal Rosalie was on her way out. "What is this?" Emmett heard a voice behind her, he looked around and saw a girl, with flank brown hair, and old style clothes from the seventeenth century. Emmett watched as she walked right through the car door and sat staring at the wheel.

"It's a car," Emmett answered a little too use to speaking with ghost. She sat looking at the wheel and looked up. "It looks like fun," She said in a sonic voice.

"It is," Emmett informed as he happily pressed the key putting the top down to see her sitting at the wheel.

"Don't go if it's sunny," She warned, the girl seemed to know what vampires look like. "Don't want to get notice, or they would come."

"You are pretty knowledgeable about the vampire world," Emmett smiled towards her as she looked over. "I get a pretty good view, despite being the third wheel."

"I see," Emmett shrugged, even those he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"You know, you are kind of handsome," She smiled making it clear she had a crush on him.

"My wife agrees," Emmett said as the girl looked forward and disappeared when Rosalie came out.

"Ready," Rosalie asked.

"Yep," Emmett said as he open the door for Rosalie and got in next to her.

Gatlinburg, Tennessee

It was a very misty day in the mountains of Tennessee, filled with the early morning fog. The perfect time of day to find a cabin before the sun comes out, so they can gather information about 'the murder'. Rosalie was refilling the car, while Emmett went to the former post office which was now an office for Appalachian tourist.

Rosalie was watching the meter when she heard a noise coming from in her car…._tap, tap, tap_. It was followed by the repeated sound of the door locking and unlocking over and over again. Rosalie huffed rolling her eyes, she turned and looked towards the car door and watched the locks go up and down randomly. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she felt a slight chill she turned then said low enough so the human's wouldn't hear. "Whatever it is, it's not going to work go scare someone else."

"If I was trying to scare you, I wouldn't use armature tricks." Tracy's voice said in a high pitched way as she came right through the car.

"What are you doing here? I thought you are supposed to be scared of us?" Rosalie asked annoyed by the girl.

"The one who took me had red eyes," Tracy pointed out.

'_No, duh' _ Rosalie thought to herself. "And we are looking for one with red eyes." She pointed out to Tracy as she gave her a nasty look. "Lillian is probably wondering where you are."

"She's not worried about me," Tracy pointed out rudely as Rosalie went in the car and drove to the tourist center to pick up Emmett. She saw him, he was staring at the elderly home from across the street.

"Stay here," Rosalie ordered her as she stepped out to see what had Emmett so trapped. His eyes where narrowed on a strong well build elderly man with a white beard overlooking the mountain scene on a porch at a retirement home.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie," Emmett said as she came up to him. "That man right there, do you know who he is?"

"No," Rosalie answered.

"Does he look familiar?" Emmett asked almost shocked.

"No, why are you asking this?" Rosalie asked as she observed him, as he started reading a newspaper.

"He's my brother," Emmett answered.


	6. Chapter 6

He aged, that was the first thing Emmett could tell once his mind became clear from the sudden shock. Yet, Emmett could still tell it was Elijah Dale McCartney, preferably called Eli for short. Emmett observed the changes in his older brother; his bush brown curls seemed to have disappeared, erased from his skull. His handsome brown whiskers that swoon any girl in Sevier County had become almost snow white with the exception of a worn out gray spot from where his pipe had sat. His hard farmer's tan skin had become pale from the nursing homes looking like worn out leather. Yet, his muscular strength had remained making him stand tall looking towards the mountains as he finished his pipe and went inside ignoring the rest of the residents who were comfortably chatting with young volunteers. One girl came up and offered to do a craft with him, talking to him like a child. Emmett notice Eli passed the girl, ignoring her existence.

"Do you want to visit him?" Rosalie asked, noticing Emmett still staring at the retirement home with his mouth open.

"What do I say?" Emmett spoke confused, he never in his wildest dreams thought he would be more uneased than this present moment. He came from a family of seven children, and still the last thing he expected was to run into one of them. "Hi, Eli, remember me your brother who you hadn't seen in seventy years."

"I don't think he will recognize you," Rosalie pointed out. "We can go in and say we're volunteers?" It made her nervous, almost shaken to see her husband like this, so serious, so frightened on not knowing what to do. She grabbed his hand, held it tight then led him to the footsteps of the Smokey Mountain Retirement Home. "Come on, you won't have a chance like this again."

The nursing home had that hospital smell, it wasn't at all pleasing to the senses. They could tell it was warm, almost too warm when they came to the nurse sitting at the desk with a cup of coffee chatting on the phone. She looked over, with a stunned expression she hung up gazing at them.

"May I help you?" She asked with a stutter.

"Yes, we are here to visit Mr. Elijah McCartney." Emmett said as the nurse stopped giving them a surprised look.

"Are you sure?" She asked coming closer to him.

"Yes," Emmett answered. "We are his…..relatives."

"He told us he doesn't want to see relatives." The woman explained. "He has request under no circumstances he is to have any visitors, not even volunteers. He just wants to see the lawyer in charge of his will."

"Well, he might make an exception for us, just tell him he has a visitor." Emmett told her.

"He said no visitors," The nurse repeated

"We are not leaving until he comes down here and sees us." Rosalie informed her, it was with that the nurse nodded and picked up the phone.

"Mr. McCartney, you got a visitor." The nurse started talking to him like he was three.

"If it's a volunteer from that church they are wasting their time find somebody else. If it 's one of my selfish nieces or dumb nephews, tell them yall find out who gets it when I die you're better off waiting until then. If they're say friend they're a liar, I ain't got any." Emmett still could recognize his brother's voice, despite the crack that had developed.

"Tell him he will have to tell us face to face." Rosalie said boldly.

"He was so friendly when I last saw him." Emmett looked over confused.

"Mr. McCartney and friendly should never be in the same sentence." They both heard the nurse say to herself. "Look, Mr. McCartney, if you don't come down then we will have to go send someone to escort you down. These people are refusing to leave until you see them."

"Why? What am I to them, tell them I'm coming down if I'm that popular." He huffed slamming the phone.

"He'll be here in a minute." The nurse smiled nicely, followed by her soft whispering, "As soon as that stuck-up grumpy old man tells them off, this will end."

"Cara how many times I've gotta tell ya, I don't want no visitors, not even them volunteers. They can waist their good deed thrill on someone else." Emmett took a step back as he saw Elijah coming in at a rather fast rate for a human of ninety-seven years.

"Well, why don't you tell them that, they are right behind you," The woman snapped frustrated as the man turned and saw Emmett.

"Am I'm dead?" The man asked looking at Rosalie.

"No," Emmett answered.

"Good, I was scared with Cara being here might of been due to me missin out on the Sunday meetings." He laughed a bit as he glared at Emmett. He shook his head, took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt then put them back on and looked at them blinking a couple of times stunned. He paused for the longest moment staring at Emmett.

"Cara, if you don't mind I am going to take these fine folks back up to my room. What's your name again, sir?

"Emmett," Emmett said as Elijah shook his head.

"It can't be…..?" He paused and clicked his tongue. "Talk about coming back home late," He whispered to himself. "Why don't you and your lovely lady come on up and join us. I always enjoy the company of fine folks like yourself."

"First may I see your IDs?" Cara looked up.

"They don't need no damn ids, when I already recognize them." Elijah hissed at her.

"That is procedure, how is he related? " Cara sighed annoyed.

"Well, he's my….." Eli was trying to think of something.

"Nephew?" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah, brother's kid." Eli let out a laugh. "Not very good relation but it will do." Then he spoke up. "Come on, let's go."

"So who's your lady?" Eli asked looking at Rosalie.

"This is Rosalie." Emmett smiled towards his older brother, with millions of questions coming through his head.

"Rosalie," He smiled. "And your name is Emmett."

"Yes," Emmett answered. "I'm from this area."  
"I know that," he then said to himself. "Talk about someone coming home a bit late." Emmett smiled at that as he lead him into a small room with two hospital beds and a man giving them a wild eye look of confusion.

"What the…" He looked towards Rosalie.  
"Shut up Harvey," Elijah ordered.

"She's amazing," Harvey said as he looked at Rosalie in awe.

"She's taken," Elijah said casually.

"Just got widowed a year ago," Harvey said looking at Rosalie with a wink. "So I'm available, to warn you hadn't been on a date in sixty years. But if it's with you, I'll learn quickly."

"You can go now Harvey," Elijah ordered pushing his wheel chair out to the hall then pulled the door shut. He opened the blinds reveling his half by the room, which had a large window showing the gigantic mountain landscape that seemed to have an endless sight. Emmett looked over towards the shelf and found pictures mixed and cluttered with the different times through the decades of his life. Elijah sat in his bed and looked towards the couple, staring at Emmett with curiosity. "If I recalled, I had a little brother named Emmett," The man said.

"Really," Emmett let out a laugh.

"Yeah, cutie, my older brother Eldon and I." He let out a laugh as Emmett rolled his eyes. "We had fun with him, Emmett was the kind of kid who would believe anything we told him. Would you like to see a picture ma'me?" He asked looking towards Rosalie.

"Sure," Rosalie said as the man got up and slowly made his way to a bed stand where he pulled out an old worn out photo album and open it up.

"Here's one of him at five, I was seven. It was taken after our father took us on a fishing trip to a drain that was rumored to be loaded. I remember as Pa was proudly preparing his first fish pole ready he asked why we need to take them fish and out. So we told him if they were left in their they'd grow legs and attack us in our sleep." Elijah let out a laugh, as Emmett had that pale blushing smile.

"And he believed you," Emmett responded as the old man nodded.

"I still remembered our mother's face when he said we need to put a board blocking the door lock so the fish don't get in." The man said as Emmett let out a laugh. He had to admit it, he was an adorable kid growing up. He looked at the picture, he was five wearing a pair of overalls with bare feet standing between two boys, Elijah who was seven was at his right, and Eldon was eight was at his left. Their father, Dale stood kneeled down beside them with his humongous arms around his three sons as they held up a large fish gazing at it proudly in front of the entrance to their tiny log cabin. Emmett found himself focusing into the picture, with his advance sight, he was able to magnify enough to see his mother Cora behind his father with her brown hair in a bun, kneading bread dough over a black stove. He also notice a shadow, that he figured out to be Elsa, who was nine carrying a basket of kindle. He also knew the picture was taken by Edith, the oldest, who was ten. As he recalled the event, he knew Ethel and Edna, his twin sisters who were six, both making faces to get Emmett to smile.

"There was seven of us," Eli sighed. "But that was common back then, actually seven kids was pretty average compared to our neighbors scattered throughout the mountains. My sister Edith, the oldest, followed by Elsa, then Eldon first born son, me, of course came after, then was Ethel and Edna, twins, who were followed by Emmett the youngest. Ma called him the baby of the family."

"What happened to them?" Emmett asked with a smirk remembering. "Your sisters, I mean."

"The oldest Edith was married last time, right." He asked looking at Emmett. He remembered Edith being married with a child on the way when he last saw her. He also knew Elsa was engaged to a man that was planning to leave the small backwoods town for a job offer in Nashville. He couldn't remember the rest though.

"Yeah, hate her kids, my other sisters got themselves children, and I hate them too." Elijah let out a huff.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"See them mountains up yonder, the tiny one tucked away?" Eli sighed. "Well, my family owns that little top out and it's been like that for generations."

"Has been for the past two hundred years," Emmett slipped out with a smile.

"Try two-fifty." The man corrected not taken knowledge he knew that much about his family.

"Yes, it has." Emmett agreed.

"But what does that have to do with hating your nieces and nephews?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I only got myself one daughter, she disappeared on me, I recon what happened to her happened with my younger brother way back before. So I have to give it to one of them, and they are letting the latch beam on me. Each one wants to make it for self gain. If my daughter hadn't leave out on me than she would get it teetotally." Elijah sighed. "But wants to take it for lumber, another wants to drill for coal, another wants to strike oil, another says it could be rent for development, another wants to make it into an outdoors resort. All fixin to get rid of the beauty that's been sweat into their blood for generations. Not a single one of them have the build that would make their mothers, or my parents proud. I don't know how these so called relatives rare up this way."

"What about your brother's kids?" Emmett asked.

"Brothers, lost both the same year if I reccollect." He sighed. "The younger, Emmett, came home one day sayin he saw a bearsign got hisself a rifle gun and disappeared on us. Eldon…we aren't going to go there. I got myself a daughter that disappeared somewhere up there too. But that was long afterwards. Now for switching the subject, out of curiosity where're yall two set up."

"We don't know," Rosalie answered.

"I have a cabin up for rent?" Eli offered. "The home I was borned and came up in, it may need some fixin up but you seem like people who can tend to it well."

"How much can I set you back?" Emmett asked surprising to find himself caught in the language of his childhood .

"You seem like fine folks to me. I don't know why, but yall just seem plain trustworthy fellers." He repeated. "I'll give it to ya free of charge, as long as you keep mind to the place. It may need a bit of fixin to, but it'll hold until you find whatever your look-in for, and I must say, you came at perfect timin'."

"Thank you," Rosalie smiled toward her elderly brother-in-law.

"Now, why don't yall come with me and I can show ya a nigh way that'll get ya on up there." Elijah said a tiny screech came through the nursing home.

"That darn radiator gets noisy from time to time," Elijah explained as Emmett's eyes glanced towards Rosalie while they heard Tracy making a ruckus throughout the hall.

"I'll ask the nurse about it," Rosalie smiled towards her brother-in-law who shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal." He pointed out.

"Help, somebody, help." Tracy cried loudly through the hallway.

"I'll ask about it," Rosalie said as she took her purse and went to the hall to see the tiny ghost rushing through the hall fearfully.

"What's your problem?" Rosalie hissed angrily.

"Va…..va…..va….. vammmpires." She shrieked as she ironically hid behind Rosalie.

"Where?" Rosalie asked as Tracy pointed to the room at the end of the hall, which was marked for intensive care.

"Let me check it out," Rosalie said as she felt a slight bitter cold as she clutched to Rosalie.

"I won't go near there; you know what happened last time." She cried as Rosalie ignored her and continued her way. Rosalie smelled the floral scent of a vampire ready to strike, she quickly open the door to see a black curly figure rushed off away from an elderly woman with an oxygen tank. The figured ran quickly before he realized it was his own kind intervening on his feeding.


	7. Chapter 7

"He let you take this," Rosalie asked excitedly looking through the old photo album.

"Yep," Emmett answered as they drove through Gatlinburg. Some of it was still the same. He still saw the flag waving at the entrance of the town square. He still saw the Nettie's quilts, except instead of the woman sitting around with cross stitched, they were sitting around chatting with sewing machines. He saw some of the children that would play baseball with rocks, now sitting outside the saloon drinking moonshine and smoking pipes with long white beards while sitting on rocking chairs. Except, unlike their grandfathers who sat around talking about the local baseball team, they talked about the local football team. They continued down the dirt road, passing the rickety houses of small town Appalachia, passing the same school building Emmett went to, and it seemed to be in worse condition. He notice the parking lot, it had teenagers sitting outside of it, some of the girls pregnant that was no surprise to him. He passed some other teenage boys drinking whiskey, like he once done, except instead of listing to bluegrass, this time it was country and some rock. He passed a group of mothers, most in make-shift clothes some as young as fifteen nursing their newborns out in public while sitting outside the tiny grocery store/gas station which was still the only food source for hundreds of miles. They passed through the houses, seeing clothes lines out front while children played barefoot with their dogs. The boys all had the same home bowl cuts, and the girls with their tiny breads, some wearing their brother's handy-me-downs. They passed the tiny trailer that was the library, with a couple of people outside reading. They also passed a couple of houses with a yellow ribbon tied in front, indicating a member of the immediate family in the military. Emmett figured, like back when he was a youngin', it was the only way that seemed to lead out of the Appalachia, some also had gold star banners hanging in the windows. Some of Gatlinburg has improved since he left, Emmett figured it was due to Kennedy's Appalachian Regional Commission.

Emmett could tell the town was the same people just a different generation. He knew despite the hardships they faced, these people survived. Despite the lack of medical care, and the lack of educational funding the people survived. They never asked for welfare, or money from the government but were the first to offer their services. What they didn't have, they would find a way to provide for themselves. They were least effected by economic hardships, due to their toughness and the generations of surviving with little to no luxury. When missionaries come, they were more than welcomed to help out, but they were determined to survive no matter what. They were the people who brought Homer Hickman, hosted one of the largest telescopes, raised Lincoln, started country music, kept many of the National Parks, brought in forensics, gave Jon Knotts, Loretta Lynn, and Dolly Parton. At the same time, Olympic gymnast Mary Lou Retton, and Brooker T. Washington.

"Was he always like that?" Rosalie interrupted as she put on her sun glasses, when Emmett turned onto the majestic mountain path of pine trees.

"Who was like what?" Emmett questioned.

"Your brother," Rosalie answered. "Was he always so…..grouchy?"

"Was your Ma nuts along back when you were coming up?" Emmett asked, feeling his old Applaichen use come back to him.

"No, she didn't go around flickering lights just to get unwanted guest out." Rosalie answered.

"Well, he wasn't always telling young girls to leave him alone." Emmett explained. "He was actually mighty friendly. See that bar." Emmett pointed as they passed an old run-down building crowded with motorcycles.

"Yes," Rosalie answered.

"That's where my fellers and I use to fight fist and skull, after a frolic of course." Emmett smiled excitedly.

"Of course," Rosalie then passed. "What did you do there?"

"Drink, fight, and party," Emmett explained. "We are going to get to the road soon."

"Well…I really appreciate you here tellin me it all." Rosalie started as Emmett smirked at her attempt to use his childhood language.

"Look," He smiled. "The laurel bed is there, my grandpa planted that one." He explained and turned up towards another dirt road going deep into the mountain to find a tiny log cabin still standing strong as when Emmett left it. Yet, the signs of abandonment was obvious. It was empty, the chicken coop that was their main meat source was now a pile of wood, the vegetable bed now blended with the brown grass yard, the clothing pine where his bothers would often use as bases was now two rotting polls, the fire pit for their summer meals was none existence all their sat was the tiny log cabin with broken shingles, and cracked windows, along with a porch filled with weeds and vines.

"This was where I was reared." Emmett said as they got out of the car, while Rosalie saw Emmett's disappointed face to see the place of his upbringing totally disserted. Rosalie went to approach Emmett as she started walking towards him. She then heard the echoes of genital humming, and a static radio playing through the wind along with the smell of fresh apple pie baking in the oven and felt the presence of a serenaded as she came close to the cabin, coming to see Emmett's heartbroken for the first time since she met him.

"My parents build their life for this," He stuttered. "My father took two jobs to keep this place fixed, lumbering and coal mining, under the poorest conditions. My mother would spend all night sewing to make sure there was food on the table. Neither of them graduated from high school, they married at fifteen. My parents worn worked endless hours putting this roof over our heads and now its….." Emmett let out a deep breath. "This was my home. This was the place I grew up, the place I once slept and once ate. The place where I once laughed, once cried, once …lived and now its…..gone. Its disserted years ago."

'_You abandon it,'_ Rosalie heard a voice as the wind blew causing a leaf to fly by causing a rusted squeak rang through the air.

"Let's go in," Rosalie suggested taking his hand leading up the dead grass path.

"I am scared to go near it," He huffed fearfully. "How dare they let the place my parents sacrificed for, the place they put their sweat in just fall to the ground…Rose, I recall nights where it'd be us kids eating, while they starved. How could they let their sacrifices be turned to trash."

"Come on," Rosalie took his hand and bravely led him in. "Tell me about your parents." She tried thinking of a subject to cheer him up as they entered the empty cabin to find a tiny room filled with dust and cob webs with a stove off to the side, and cob webs covering every corner. They walked in with each plank making a tiny squeak.

'_I don't know where that boy ran off too, but somthin' gottin' me awful worried.' _

'_Well, sure he'll be home real soon.'_

'_And I will give him a good tong whip for treatin' me like this. I borned that boy into the world and yet he has the curtsy to just disappear on me. Hope he ain't drunk while goin' off a cliff.'_

'_Ma ya worri' too much. He probably got hisself in some strike and whup off on out thar and now he can't find the night way. Don't worry, he's a resider he can handle it.'_

"_Still makes me worried sick he's out thar doing lord knows what, the fact that he couldn't even make it to the meeting house this mornin' ." _Rosalie then heard soft sigh as she glanced around the cabin slowly as the sun shone through the empty room with its rays shining brightly through the window, along with the dust dancing in its light. The wind then blew again, each sound was heard as it brushed up against the outside walls.

Emmett and Rosalie made their way through the downstairs, removing the cob webs from the corners, and taking off the layers of dust from the wood floors and walls. "How about I get some fire wood to start up the stove, while you get the upstairs situated?" Emmett suggested. As another howl came through the air, along with what sounded to the cracks of the rickety wood along with the soft patter touching the rickety house causing a door slamming and made a sound of fingers tapping against the window.

Emmett went out to get some wood, and saw that a couple bats have nested on the roof, which didn't make him any happier. He got some wood, used his arms to spit the logs apart and took them back in, and then open the stove to find it filled with old photo albums that poured out as soon as he opened the black iron door to find it filled with albums, the first picture was of Elijah taken a couple decades or so after Emmett left. It was him, standing tall with the backwoods iron-will in an World War Two uniform with his arms embracing a woman with a softhearted smile with her eyes glowed as her hands rested on her abdomen. Emily recognized her as Betty McNolen, the young meek freckled face girl who was at least twelve when Emmett left, and would always stair at Elijah at the Sunday gatherings, and church socials. Giving him a wondrous look, as if Elijah was the shining star, and would clap for him in the backwoods games, anytime Elijah beat someone, she grew beautiful and still kept her eyes towards his brother.

He then found a box of letters by Sara and Elijah to one another, Emmett scaffold through them until he came to one, announcing the birth of his daughter. It also had with his parents, Dale and Cora along with who he recognize as Adam and Sadie McNolan, along with Betty in the center holding a rosy cheek baby wrapped in a bright pink quilt with his mothers stitch roses for her granddaughter. She was round, and tiny with bright cheeks and a brilliant toothless grinned. Emmett smiled at his niece as he read the letter, her name was Thelma Emily McCarty. Thelma being Betty's sister who died of Polo, and Emily being named after her Uncle Emmett, of course him.

Emmett then dug and found a tin can, he opened it and found pictures of Thelma. He saw pictures of her walking, pictures of her in a flag bonnet when her father was welcoming her home. Another when she was a toddler with scraped dress caring a ball. Emmett went through them all, he couldn't help but laugh, he saw pictures of his other nieces and nephews but this girl made him smile. Thelma was truly a child of his own heart. She was a tomboy, running around in sneakers and jean overall with her hair in braids. She was seen with shot guns and fishing poles, often playing baseball with the other boys. When she entered her preteen years she was seen with cameo and boots standing tall next to her father. This was very unusual, even for a backwoods girl.

It was later in Thelma's teenage years Emmett began to notice a change. She started to wear dresses again, and put on make-up. Emmett finally saw the reason, as she stood arm to arm in a poodle skirt next to a boy a bit taller than her. He seemed to be in every picture with Thelma, until the sixties when he saw her first colored pictures. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with her hair in a flip, standing next to a man in a green uniform just like her mother had once done. Eli went to the South Pacific, this one, who's name must of been Leroy, was going to Vietnam. It was then, Emmett found another letter a couple months later, it was to her from Siagon with some dog tags informing her of Leroy's death. The boy she planned to marry, and spend the rest of her life with was killed at war.

It was then he saw pictures of her not smiling, they were of a long hair girl in complete gloom. She wore black for a long period of time. It was clear she went through a morning period due to her fallen solder. Emmett then found a picture of her in a bright bell bottom jeans, with a tiny brightly color shirt along with a leather head band, and a peace symbol necklace. He saw another picture of her in a short skirt, a bikini top with large sunglasses along with the peace simple, standing tall in go-go boots. He then found another tin box with post cards. All from Ruth, from various parts of the country, New England, East Coast, the South, South West, Great Plans, West Coat even parts of Canada.. The first was from Nashville, it said she found some men who were taking her to Washington D.C. that was the second. It was a picture of her at a peace rally holding a sign to bring the GI's home. It said she found some other people who introduced her to an alternative form of life, she planned to travel with them.

Emmett then found various postcards telling them about Miami, Atlanta, Charleston, Williamsburg, New Orleans, Huston…the date was a year after Leroy's death. Thelma admitted in the post card, she snuck away from the group to break down and cry. Then out of nowhere stayed at a girl dressed form the 1860s came and comforted Thelma, informing her that her boyfriend never came back from war earthier and she was still waiting. He also found some form Santa Fe, Phoenix, the Grand Canyon, and even San Diego.

Emmett found more of them, he found some form the upper states he found them from Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, Boston, Buffalo, Niagara Falls, even New York City. He also found one from Rochester, in it she mentioned staying at a newly opened Bed and Breakfast, were this woman told her she needed o go home to her family. Thelma wrote form the Mid-West, St. Louis, Cincinnati, Cleveland, Detroit., Minneapolis at a time when they were living there. Emmett wondered if he could of past Thelma without knowing it. She mentioned going through Chicago, were a sickly teenage boy dressed in a hospital gown followed her. He got one He seemed to be guarding her, it said in the post card. It seemed she went through every American city, for four years she did nothing but travel. Her home was a tie-die van.

Emmett then found a long letter from Thelma, admitting to drug use, and having a number of male partners. She also admitted to being terribly homesick, and longing to be in the comfortable green mountains of home. She was able to save enough money to take a train and was going to arrive in Memphis in a couple days. Emmet never saw Thelma McCarty in another picture. They stopped there.

~X~

Rosalie made her way upstairs and noticed something that was beyond strange. It was perfectly clean, the floors were lament into a clean country style hallway, with simple folk painting hung in frames. There was no cob webs or dust in sight. She made her way around the second floor. She went to one of the rooms, they were left in much better conditions then when Emmett left. She went to the side room, and saw four small beds with hand sewn quilts along with a large mirror. It had to belong to some girls room. Rosalie left, and then went to another room across the hall. Rosalie then went to another room, that had three bed, all dusty and unmade. It was a terrible mess, Rosalie looked around it and notice something rather peculiar about it. It looked lived in, she saw modern scattered along the hardwood floor. Some had a floral scent others had a strange rotten smell.

Rosalie then went to the center of the hall and found another room, she opened it to find a large master hand carved bed stand with a green and blue quilt that was spread out clean on the bed with two matching quilted pillows, and a half empty lantern to the side with a black wick that was almost empty. At the end of the bed was a large cedar chest, indicating that it was Cora's family chest, because it was too large to be her Hope chest which was painted blue and off to the side filled with a few dishes and some lace curtains making a small dowry for her. Rosalie studied the large beautifully hand carved chest, it was painted a brown color with some pine trees carved in the center. Rosalie opened it and inside she found the carvings:

_To Cora Brady from Dale McCarty, made with love, do you want to be my wife?_

_May 15, 1906. _

It had a heart carved around it.

She observed it, and studied the fine woodwork, then opened it up to wandering what was inside.

Rosalie first pulled out a beautiful hand sewn quilts, showing her mother-in-law's talents. She found one that had vibrant bright oranges and yellows, mixed in with browns cut into triangles formed into hills to show the Appalachia's autumn scene, Cora's favorite time of year. Rosalie found a large red patches sewn into a blue scenery, forming rows of interloping circles, and the date of May, 22, 1906 sewed in a corner, indicating it was her wedding quilt. Rosalie found some baby quilts, some with beautiful roses, and a couple with bright baby blues in a checkered shade. Each wrapped in with some sort of footers with a name sewed to them. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh when she saw Emmett's pair of fuzzy boots from when he was a baby. She also found her wedding veil tucked in a bag to be carefully preserved.

It also had an old brownish lace wedding veil that was most likely white when Cora and her mother sewed it for her wedding, followed by frames of pictures, from births, to christenings, to weddings, to military leaves, and some just proud moments such as Dale with what looked to be a large elk, Edith at the forage fair with a ribbon next to some kind of pie, Elsa in church choirs, Eldon in a bluegrass band, Elijah at high school graduation, Emmett with an ax, along with a ribbon for ax throwing, Ethel with a ribbon next to a sampler, and Edna who had a ribbon while holding a cage with a large rabbit. She then found another small case, Rosalie opened it and found it filled with children's art work, everything from Christmas paper ornaments, valentines, birthday portraits, wall hangers, just filled with art works Cora collected from her children over the years. Eldon and his bluegrass band, Elijah's graduation, Rosalie also found a small case of children's art work. She found everything from homemade paper ornaments, to stick figure family portraits even a homemade card that said:

_To Ma_

_HAPPY MAMMA's Day,_

_LOV_

_EMMETT_

She couldn't help but let out a laugh at Emmett old paper card, he had to be in the first grade whenever he made this for her, and she kept it with her, as she did with all eight of her children. She observed the picture, of the construction paper with the crayon letters and the large words on the heart cut-out along with the backwards 'D' in day. Rosalie observed it, and felt a paper attached behind it, Rosalie turned the handmaid piece to see a folded newspaper clipping. She unraveled the brown paper to see an old article: _Two Boys From The Same Family Disappear In The Mountains, Months Apart'._

Rosalie wanted to read the article, but it was then she felt the sound of what seemed to be a angelic fiddle, playing the soft sound of bluegrass that was echoing form the mountain hills. The house was very lived in, abandon on the outside but the inside remained strong, taken care of, it was clean. The quilts where worn out on the bed, and smelled of floral, along with another disgusted smell, of a creature Rosalie couldn't quiet recall what it was, but it was disgusting.

'_Save this land.' _Rosalie heard a soft whisper as she packed the quilts back up, making sure each was folded and pack, in a way they won lose the vibrate feeling the quilts brought out. She then went through repacking the picture frames in the exact way Cora McCarty had them out of respect for her mother-in-law. Rosalie put each away one by one, when she turned to pack the picture of Eldon playing the mandolin, surrounded by boys in white shirts and suspenders, with instruments such as the fiddle, the banjo, a woman with a washboard that stood to be a bit shorter with a red-rash face. Rosalie then heard music, it was soft bluegrass music of the mountain hills coming in tune with the wind chimes echoing the voices of those who past threw here.

"_Ready to get some huntin' done?"_ Rosalie heard a startled voice behind her she turned to see Emmett behind her.

"Yes, of course." Rosalie answered him as they disappeared into the green yonder of the high green mountains, that rolled endlessly following the high blue skies that seemed that reached far out to the light blue sky with only streaks of clouds, coming to the end point where a streak of light indigo shaded bringing the night to the old mountain life.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie stayed with Emmett, as he gave her a tour of the woods. They went out and found a bear for dinner, and made their way back to the cabin; after they finished drinking the bear dry. Rosalie being secretly aware; worried they might run into someone, as they climb back up the mountain. Whom Rosalie saw, was someone she didn't expect or want to see. It was another ghost, with her fading skin and her transparent self that reeked of various drugs. It was Tracy, the ghost who haunted Rosalie's old home; seeking her mother's attention. Tracy looked upon Rosalie with jealousy. Rosalie was the daughter Lillian was looking for, while Tracy was the girl who showed up along the way with the desire to be mothered. She stood outside the cabin, with her inch long fingernails folded against her chest smoking. When Tracy stopped and threw the cig against the ground, there was no ember but the scent remained.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"I've got a message," She said rolling her eyes. "They are under the impression I am worried about your safety."

"What's the message," Emmett asked, knowing Rosalie annoyance with her.

Rosalie hated this ghost for a number of reasons. One was her wild ways in life, which she seemed to promote after her death. Another was her hatred of vampires; she hung out with gangs making herself vulnerable and unmissed, in which one could take advantage of. The third and final reason that really deeply bothered Rosalie was the ghost; Tracy had attached herself to. It seems this Tracy has gotten to her mother, to the point where Tracy considered Lillian Hale her own mother. She has also made her spirit needy enough to have her mother devote time to her. When she had so much hatred for her other daughter do to what she is, and that being it.

"You're not going to care," Tracy sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, vampires don't care about anyone but themselves," Tracy answered. "I am proof of that."

Tracy remembered begging that vile being to stop as blood drained form her body. The vampire who attacked her showed no remorse. She knew many people, who were related to vampires. Lillian and Frank, she tolerated. Tracy thought Thomas Cullen was a liar, as well as the others he connected to Lillian too. And those Spaniards and Slovaks; she didn't believe them either considering other ghost had claimed them to be lies. Tracy believed the Subbcomb victims over the Subbcomb relatives. They were all the same, whether they were the vampire of Thomas's museum ghost friends all connected to a leach infected clock tower, or the Mexican ghosts Julia was connected with in Texas. The ones who were trying to form treaties on behalf of their vampires to give them peace. They were all the same blood-thieving monsters; no different from the one whom took her life. Tracy didn't expect, Emmett or Rosalie to be any different.

"Just tell us what they want," Rosalie snapped.

"Emily and Agape can't be found, but they contacted Corinna. She is the cousin of some Italian that turned Emily's siblings. Apparently, Galenos's son is their co-ruler, along with Agape's father." Tracy shrugged. "Amunet came and told me this afternoon, she thinks I should return to Rochester."

"She is very smart, who is she?" Rosalie asked.

"She's the sister of some vampire in Egypt, she stays with her mummy in the Rochester World History Museum." Tracy shrugged, not caring. "She was forced out after relatives of some vampire her brother created started to threaten to destroy their home by wind, fire or flooding. She hates that vampire, but her brother is attached to him."

"Thank you for telling us," Rosalie said, caring even less. She and Emmett then went back into the cabin, as Tracy disappeared with a sleek smile. Rosalie helped Emmett clean the cabin some more; while he fixed up the doorpost, and repaired the fireplace. Rosalie went to clean the years of dirt off the windows, making them clean and clear once more. She rubbed hard against the mud, flicking the dry mold to see through the cracked glass and open the window for fresh air.

Rosalie saw that girl again it was that previous fair hair toddler that someone had slaughtered millenniums ago. She was in the back yard; sitting at the mountainside meadow that was a downward sea of green, with splashes and splashes of wild flowers. The girl was sitting there, with her white dress stain with the wild flower pollen, and her blood covered cheeks deep in the scent as her fingers touched the blooms. The girl looked up, and saw Rosalie. The girl's face widen, she stood up and started running to Rosalie. She then disappeared.

"Tracy," Rosalie called, turning her attention towards the reason they came here. "Has Frank ever mentioned were his son might be?"

"Maybe?" Tracy answered, in a sly like manner. "I have more connections than you think."

"That's obvious. Is that why my mother sent you?" Rosalie asked.

"But it won't stop us from sending you back," Emmett warned frustrated.

"I was sent to help you, but it wasn't by your mother." Tracy said as she disappeared then appeared on the other side of the cabin. "Lillian had a visitor after you left; one that's also loyal to Thomas Cullen, but more loyal to Lillian Hale. And, she's more loyal to him also. I was asked to help with this current situation. Lillian sent me to help them, which brought me to this land."

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Someone who's been watching," Tracy answered twirling her hair. "I'm not allowed; to reveal who it is though. I only agreed to go, because I pleaded loyalty to her after my death, to protect me from what happens to those harmed by your kind. Like…well, never mind."

"Tracy, has Lillian or Thomas reviled anything to you about my family?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe," Tracy answered becoming a pale, see through, white, twirling her hair.

"What about my niece Ruth McCarthy?"

"What about her?" Tracy snapped.

"Is she still alive," Emmett asked her.

"Yes, but he isn't." Tracy answered. "She is in good shape, like others we once knew."

She glanced towards Rosalie. "Emmett!" "Emmett," She heard them coming over the mountain; echoing as the sun begun to set; turning the sky to dusk. Then the first star appeared in the night sky, Rosalie heard wind coming against the window.

'Emmett." It shattered against the window. It was then, Rosalie saw a man. A tall muscular man who stared at Rosalie, with piercing blue eyes; furious beyond anger, and started to approach her. He then disappeared into the moon ray's light. Rosalie shut the shutters, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Emmett stood back, thinking of Elijah, wondering if he should visit the old man in the nursing home. He has changed so much. And this cabin has revealed to him the main source of the change. He went to a picture of his sisters, remembering what old Eli said about their children. Did they really want to turn this place over to the development company? It shredded Emmett's spine, thinking of this mountain; being handed over to be developed.

He looked in the mirror, and notice that girl was behind him. She was dressed in what seemed to be medieval peasant dress, staring at him as she sat on top of the black iron stove.

"I know what you're thinking?" She said, as Emmett turned to see the girl. She had a familiar face, but was clearly a ghost.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"How could people you love change so much?" She answered in a questioning tone as Emmett nodded. "The living, vampires and humans alike move on and change over time. Years or centuries later, they are someone different. Those who were the sweetest beings can become the most evil."

"How do you know?" Emmett asked her.

"I just do, I have watched my brother and sister from afar for over a thousand years. They are unaware of me, and have almost no memory of me. I would like to blame the source, which they claim as their savior. However he is protected, he wanted to change me too. I guess have nothing better to do than help you, Emmett," She said. "You want to know what happened to your family, I will help you with that."

"What happened to Elijah's daughter?" Emmett asked, wanting to comfort his brother.

"I will help you find what you need to answer that question." The girl answered. "Don't mention that you saw me, I will only appear to you." She then disappeared.


End file.
